Could This Get Any Gayer?
by wolf with panther eyes
Summary: Kurt and Finn bond by watching Friends while their parents are out. Just a little bit of Kurt/Finn fluff: if you don't like, then the first half is safe as friendship.


Just a random little fic I came up with, set somewhere after _Home_. Enjoy, even if Finn's a little OOC!

Finn returned clutching the spare blanket that he used as extra heating during winter. Yawning, he sank back down onto the sofa, pulling it over himself as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

From the other side of the sofa, Kurt smiled. "Tired?"

"Yeah," Finn yawned, leaning his head against the arm of the sofa. "It's been a long day."

"I'll say," Kurt agreed, nodding. He glanced at the TV. "Hey, if you're not watching this, can I change the channel?"

Finn shrugged, tossing Kurt the remote. "Sure."

Kurt deftly caught it and began to surf channels, finally settling on an old _Friends_ re-run.

"Oh, it's this episode," Finn commented as he twisted onto his back. "The Thanksgiving one, when Joey gets the turkey stuck on his head." He grinned. "I love that part."

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "You watch _Friends_?"

"Mom's a huge fan," Finn shrugged. "I used to watch it with her all the time."

"Oh." Kurt curled his legs up underneath him, accidentally bumping Finn. He hastily moved them away. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Finn replied, smiling. "We're practically brothers now anyway."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed so quietly that Finn almost didn't hear him. "Brothers."

They watched the episode, breaking the silence only to laugh.

"You know, lots of people prefer Rachael," Finn said casually during the ad break. "I actually kind of like Monica though."

"Monica?" Kurt repeated critically, shaking his head as he turned the volume down. "I dunno, she can be so irritating at times."

Finn sat up a little. "Okay then, who do you like better?"

"Out of the girls?" Kurt replied. "Probably Rachael, although Phoebe's ditzy moments are great."

Finn shifted awkwardly. "Well, what about the guys then?"

Kurt glanced at him in surprise. "Finn, you don't have to make an effort for me," he said seriously.

"No, I mean it," Finn persisted, grinning easily. "Which one do you like best?"

Kurt shrugged, glancing back at the TV. "Maybe Joey," he admitted. "But I wouldn't mind someone who's a mix of all three."

"Tell me about it!" Finn agreed. "You know, mixing and matching to make the perfect girl or guy. Like, for example…" He frowned in concentration. "Well, I like Rachael, right? As in Rachael from school, not Rachael from _Friends_."

Kurt nodded, his eyes narrowing automatically.

"Don't get me wrong, I really like her," Finn continued, leaning back. "But sometimes I wish she was a little less - superstar. Or more laidback. You know?"

Kurt couldn't help grinning. "Yeah, Rachael's definitely our resident diva."

"I dunno," Finn replied, grinning back. "You could give her a run for her money."

"What, me? A diva?" Kurt echoed, his eyes wide in mock disbelief. "Don't be silly."

Finn laughed, gently shoving Kurt with a foot. "C'mon Kurt, you're such a diva. Don't deny it."

"Oh, I'm not denying it," Kurt responded, leaning across to playfully punch Finn's arm. "I'm just insulted that you're comparing my diva-ness to Rachael's."

"You've got to admit, you two are pretty similar." Finn held up a hand, counting on his fingers. "One, you both long to be superstars. Two, you both have great voices. Three, you both had crushes on me -"

"What?" Kurt squeaked, interrupting Finn's counting.

Finn grinned. "I may be clueless about a lot of things, but I'm pretty sure I'm right about that. Remember when we had to come up with a ballad together for Glee?"

"But I thought -"

"Kurt." Finn grabbed Kurt's arm as the smaller boy blushed furiously. "I hate to break it to you, but it was pretty obvious."

"Well, why'd you never bring it up?" Kurt asked, folding his arms across his chest defensively.

Finn shrugged, blushing a little himself. "I was kinda embarrassed when I figured it out. I mean, you're a great friend, but I'm straight. Always have been. So I just decided not to say anything."

Kurt was silent for a moment, then his eyes flashed up to meet Finn's. "Yeah, it would have been really weird for you," he replied, smiling a little. Then he glanced at the TV as familiar music issued from it. "Looks like the show's back on."

Finn reached forward, pulling Kurt down beside him. "Let's get comfortable then," he remarked, then frowned. "In a totally non-gay way, of course."

"Non-gay. Right," Kurt laughed, kissing Finn's cheek teasingly.

Finn jumped a little in surprise, but he was grinning. "Yeah, because that didn't feel gay at all."

When Carole and Burt came home an hour later, it was to find the television still running and their sons fast asleep on the sofa; Kurt's head resting on Finn's shoulder while Finn's arms curled protectively around Kurt.

Finn and Kurt were both a little embarrassed when they found out later that Carole had taken a picture of that night and was using it as her desktop. But that didn't stop them doing the same thing the next time they were left home alone.

And the next time.

And the next.

"This is starting to become a regular occurrence," Kurt laughed as Finn placed an arm around his shoulders, pulling Kurt closer to his side.

Finn grinned as they waited for the DVD to load. "Maybe we should stop. I'm pretty sure most prospective brothers don't sit together when they watch tv."

"Nah," Kurt replied, resting his head on Finn's shoulders. "I'm too comfy."

Finn glanced down at Kurt, and his face softened. "Yeah," he agreed as the_ Friends _menu appeared on screen. "Besides, you're warmer than a blanket." Light-heartedly, he kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"I thought you said no gayness?" Kurt replied, smiling.

Finn shrugged. "I've sitting besides a guy who had a crush on me, holding him close as we watch _Friends_. That's pretty gay."

"Not as gay as it might be," Kurt shot back.

Finn grinned. "Okay then, how would you make it gayer?"

Kurt hesitated, then twisted his head around to kiss Finn lightly on the lips. "There. That gay enough for you?"

Finn stared at him, blinking in surprise. Then he relaxed, smiling as his hand moved from Kurt's shoulder to his neck. "Almost," he whispered as he placed his other hand on Kurt's waist, drawing him closer. "Shall we make it just a little more gayer?"

Kurt simply smiled back, his eyes shining.


End file.
